twittertaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Chiara Vargas
@Actual_Chiara. She is a hardcore Italian lady who takes shit from no one. Her best friend is Amelia Jones (@Actual_Amelia) About She is fem!Romano, who is sassy and in control of her life (or she likes to think she is). Her most famous event is #cockblockAmelia2k13 where she snooped around and found (supposedly erotic) pictures of Amelia. She seems to have a complicated relationship with the nordics and questionable one with both Mexico and Alaska. She also enjoys saying "hte" and started the short lived "gte" while lately puts random shit on the feed making no sense what-so-ever. Life on Twittertalia Everything started out quite slow for this country since most prefered Hetalia over Nyotalia characters due to the fact most are outrageously out of character. Though most quickly found out that her reactions were totes adorbs and she ''really ''was mostly in character, she still doesn not have a lot of followers (compared to others who joined around the same time). Establishing connections, friendships, and alliances has always been hard and she secretly blames the mafia. Chiara hasn't fricked fracked a lot of people, but strangely when she does she just so happens to get laid with the guys who forget to but on a condom. Which, in turn, has had her have two kids. The first was Julio who she adored but had no idea how to take care of. She was very worried about him because both his parents were countries and she was concerned over what he would end up as. No one knew until the end that he was the personification of a treaty. That being said, when she was killed off by her admin and he sacrificed his life to bring her back, he dissappeared because of the lack of relation between her and Mexico (the baby daddy country). The next few weeks were just her milling about and talking about Gelato and Mussolini. It was very depressing. Relationships *Amelia Jones :: Though these two bicker over trivial matters (the difference in bust size), they are best friends. They had started a hashtag event called #HoeBagsUnite together and watched the reactions from the other countries in complete satisfaction. When Amelia started to date Ludwig, Chiara took it upon herself to "block Germany's cock" (#cockblockamelia2k13). Both Chiara's and Amelia's admins are IRL friends. *Fernando Enriquez :: This Latino country first got involved with Chiara when she offered to get him laid that way he wouldn't be made fun of for being a virgin anymore. Even though it was her first time (sorta not really yeah) too, and he prefered men, they both "enjoyed" it. Yet, consequences, consequences. They did not use a condom and she got pregnant and had a baby (who represented a treaty) named Julio. They never got married and when Chiara was killed off by her admin, Julio sacrificed himself to bring her back to the world of the living much to Fernando's dismay. Cue a lot of angst and feels, Chiara and Fernando went out for a short while after he snapped. Then the two split up deciding their relationship, no matter how awkwardly adorable, wasn't safe. The two are now sort of friends that talk to each other whenever. Both admins are online buddies. *Colton Braginski-Jones :: An OC who shares his mother Amelia's twitter account along with his sister. A cutie patootie who at first would do nothing but make friends with everyone and flirt like crazy. Yet somehow, his flirtatous comments were mostly directed toward Chiara. Though the young woman was already in a complcated relationship with Mexico, she couldn't deny the affection she felt for him. When she became single and he kind of gave into temptation, Chiara became pregnant with her second child, Gionna Julia (named after Julio, the son who died). Colton decided that he would take responsiblity and be there for the two as much as possible along with his own family. They have grown closer and closer though over the past while. Even more so when Chiara escaped from a living nightmare of #triggerwarning . AT the moment, Colton is watching over Gionna so the poor chibi doesn't get scarred for life seeing her mother's mangled body. *Marcello Vargas :: Both Marcello and Chiara are Italian (Marcello being only half, though). They accept each other, despite their drastic differences and get along quite well. Chiara doesn't seem to mind the fact that Seborga is only a micronation. Unlike her Hetalia counterpart, she took pride in being his close acquaintance. Though as of late, they haven't really communicated. *Mustache Guy :: This pair didn't start talking until Chiara broadened her range of discussion. She was invited to do Picardy and Mustuche Guy's vows. Unfortunately, the two broke up and she was unable to hold their wedding. After that, Chiara and Mustache Guy held contact until the two kind of fell out of speaking. *Lovino Vargas (@Romano_Reloaded) :: Lovino was already in a relationship with Antonio when Chiara joined Twittertalia. She had proclaimed numerous times (and still sometimes does) that she wishes that she was the one in Antonio's place. Lovino, being the gentleman he is to women, graciously turned her down for the frick frack. They haven't really spoken lately, but sometimes Chiara will comment on his posts. *Mussolini :: There are some times (frequent times) that Chiara will praise and pray to Mussolini. We're not sure why she does it, but it does serve to annoy the others online when she does. *God (@actual_god) :: Chiara is a follower of God and will ask him to approve things if she is uncertain of her actions. Memorable Quotes *First Tweet: "I feel empty without a flower crown..." *I cry at my lack of love from hte Hetalia me #ForeverAlone *@actual_god , can you save twittertalia for us? #SaveTwittertalia *watching Britannia and Granpa Rome doing hte do* *I WANNA DRINK!!! *aggressively sips Kinderwine* #idrinklikeapussy *@actual_norway #HOEBAGSUNITE *When your norwayish not good in hte speaking *HetaDate *sneaks like hte ninja knocking over stuff loudly* #cockblockamelia2k13 *FUCK NO DO OVER DO OVER THAT CANT BE RIGHT *Does that thing thing where removal of cuties happiness and into trash can so no more sad sad hurt of no kissu itapan much cry no no *IF I GET FAT MY BOOBS WILL GET BIGGER AND PEOPLE WILL LOVE ME *Gya my feels is like a kick to the cunt and a boob slap *((THERE ISNT A actual_portugal YET. SOMEONE MAKE ONE SO WHEN CHIARA COMES BACK SHE CAN BE MEGA TSUNDERE)) *Someone, I need an adult *Fuck, I am an adult